


I'll love to alone

by LaVenus6



Series: Shake it all about [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A few humor... I think, F/M, Gen, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Maybe a few OC, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Will isn't with Hannibal, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal trata de mostrarse fuerte y que ha olvidado su pasado con Will frente a todos. Sin embargo, el mismo verá que no se puede engañar a su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love to alone

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin pude publicar el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Shake it all about. 
> 
> Hice una sinopsis a voz de Will de la primera parte: [Enkort Enlang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1460644) pero solo es su punto de vista en un párrafo así que si se quieren divertir y sufrir un rato vayan a ese fic.
> 
> Habrá recuerdos de la relación de Will & Hannibal durante el tiempo que estuvieron como pareja.
> 
> Está parte queda mejor bajo la melodía de "Vamos a darnos tiempo" de José José

Estrasburgo, Francia.

Caminaba por las callejuelas hacia su nueva residencia, llevaba un café de Starbuck y su maletín color café colgado de su brazo, eso comprobaba que venía de dar clases de la Universidad de Estrasburgo. Vestía completamente de negro, salvo por la bufanda verde que usaba para cubrir las cicatrices aun visibles provocadas en un accidente de auto; incluso por ello, se dejó creer su cabello.

A pesar que tenía una buena vida o mejor dicho, que intentaba crearse una nueva vida en Francia, no lograba ser feliz. Aun sufría en silencio el hecho de que desperdicio años de su vida junto a un hombre que no lo supo valorar. Mismo que se rompía con el sonido de los hielos en su bebida alcohólica que consumía al tallar su cara para tratar de borrar los recuerdos que llegaban a él sin invitación en momentos inesperados.

Como aquel hombre que hizo que se detuviera en la entrada de su casa, un hombre rubio que ya mostraba rasgos de canas pero no sabía si era real o una alucinación.

–Doctor Lecter… -lo llamo por su apellido y título. Tenía su mirada se volvió de seria a molestia ante su presencia.

–Hola, Will -se levantó de los escalones que formaban parte de la entrada del departamento del joven que tenía frente a él, donde lo estaba esperando sentado ahí.

El doctor se veía como siempre. Un hombre elegante, serio y apuesto a pesar de su edad. El cabello relamido, debido a que su fleco lo tenía por encima de su cabeza cubierto con gel. Se sacudía la nieve que había caído sobre su saco de cuadros negros y líneas marrón, debajo se notaba el suéter azul oscuro de cuello de tortuga pero el rubio abrió el zíper para que quede en "V", lo cual permitía ver la camisa de azul cielo y su corbata negra como el pantalón.

Will dio unos pasos hacia él y se detuvo a dos escalones de Hannibal. Mientras que Lecter, permaneció de pie en su sitio.

XxxX

13 semanas antes…

Luego que Hannibal abandono el avión, Will regresó a su asiento. Todos los pasajeros lo observaban en silencio y él solo suspiro mirando por la ventana para despedirse de todo su pasado.

–Ya quisiera ser como tú –menciono una rubia de cabello largo hasta los hombros, se veía de mayor edad- que un hombre venga y logre detener un avión solo por mí -Will solo se giró hacia ella al escuchar su frase-. Perdón, soy la doctora Katherine Pimms -se presentó.

–Will Graham -respondió viéndola de reojo-. No me tendría envidia si supiera porque estoy aquí.

–Entonces dime… -se cruzó de brazos alzando la ceja derecha- porqué pienso que deberías bajarte del avión y tomar otro de regreso.

–¿Quiere que le diga mi historia con él? -la miró- bien, se lo diré -Will tomó una bocaza de aire para luego suspirar-. Mi relación con él ya tiene diez años, pensé que era cosa del destino para guiarme a mi amor verdadero… pero al parecer no lo fue. Al principio, nuestra relación fue paciente-médico; pronto cambio a amistad y finalmente nos volvimos pareja. Fueron tres años para eso, durante ese tiempo conocí a un Doctor Lecter diferente al que todos conocen… -se encoge de hombros- y me enamoró. Nunca me imaginé ser correspondido, incluso decirle lo que sentía… -hizo una pausa para relamer sus labios- él lo hizo.

La doctora Katherine se le quedo observando, hasta el momento todo parecía estar bien en el relato. No entendía donde fallo todo.

–Entonces, ¿cuál fue el problema? -preguntó

–Qué el hombre del que me enamoré era una farsa… -se agarró el arco de la nariz cerrando los ojos.

–¿A qué se refiere? -ella quería escuchar más

–Digamos que… me reconoció como su pareja cuando cambie mi forma de ser a una que a él le guste… -miro por la ventana a los patos que pasaban cerca- para eso paso dos años como novios -suspiro- y él… se mostró como realmente era.

–Así que fingió ser alguien que no era para llegar a ti -Katherine comenzaba a sentir pena por su compañero de viaje. El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta-. Entonces ¿lo dejaste y hasta ahora te busco? –Will negó con la cabeza.

–Me quede a su lado y me transforme o intente ser lo que él quería. Pensé que estábamos bien, al darme cuenta que teníamos siete años de pareja. Pero todo cambio el día de su cumpleaños… me pidió matrimonio. -contó.

–Estas huyendo del matrimonio -mencionó la rubia.

–No, al contrario. Acepte. Pero ese día en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, tras pedirme matrimonio se besó con mi mejor amiga y me lo oculto -la mujer quedo sorprendida al escucharlo-. Comenzó a verla sin importarle que ella estaba casada y que él estaba comprometido conmigo. Rechazó acompañarme a pasar la navidad con mi familia para verse con ella… en mi propia casa -sus lágrimas estaban brotando-. Me alcanzó… tal vez por culpa, pero ahí mismo a solas me dijo: "te amo, pero estuve con ella. No sé lo que siento por ella, solo sé que te amo"

La doctora Pimms, poso su mano en la de Will para consolarlo.

–No le dices te amo a alguien y le dices que le fuiste infiel, al menos que le prometas que no lo harás –señaló su rostro- salí de mi casa a alta velocidad y sufrí una accidente que me dejó estas marcas. Le rechace sus visitas, aún estaba enfadado por él -hizo una pausa para respirar porque sentía que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-. Hannibal debió insistir más, en vez de eso fue a buscarla. Se olvidó de ir por mí al hospital por estar con ella en mi casa teniendo sexo. Fuimos a terapia de pareja, él se mostraba arrepentido por sus actos y que quería compensarme, enamorarme una vez más.

–¿Qué paso? -Le dio un pañuelo blanco bordado con una abeja-

–Me sentí culpable por rechazar sus intentos y cuando finalmente me anime a reconstruir nuestra confianza y nuestro amor… -se encogió de hombros torciendo los labios- Resultó que fue otra mentira más. Él la seguía viendo. Me lo confeso -seco sus lágrimas con el pañuelo- e incluso que iba ser padre.

La mujer agacho la mirada cuando el joven giro su rostro hacia ella.

–Dijo que si lo amaba debería entenderlo, que era mejor terminar. Si hubiera sido yo, él se hubiera alejado -trago saliva al mismo tiempo que arañaba su descansa brazos. Tenía en entrecejo arrugado, se miraba molesto y se le escuchaba en la voz-. Como si yo lo atada a mí a la fuerza, él pudo irse si quería pero se iba a ver mal al dejarme tras el accidente. Hoy fue su boda.

–Me imagino… -suspiró- un momento, si hoy se casaba ¿por qué vino a buscarte?

–La dejo plantada y pensó que venir aquí a detenerme iba ser que me olvide de todo para perdonarlo -bufó con una sonrisa burlona negando con la cabeza-. No se puede olvidar tanto dolor de la noche a la mañana -se rasco detrás de la nuca-. Necesito tiempo para recuperarme esto, volver a confiar en el amor y saber si realmente me ama o solo soy su capricho,

–¿Y tú lo amas? -preguntó viéndolo con ternura.

–Ya no se… -agacho la mirada- por momentos siento que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, y en un segundo, quisiera nunca haberlo conocido en mi vida. Por eso necesito alejarme de él.

–Entonces, hiciste bien en rechazarlo -cerro la conversación

Durante todo el viaje Will permaneció en silencio con sus ojos sobre la ventana mientras la rubia le miraba con una mano sobre su hombro.

XxxX

Una semana después de que Will se fue en el avión, Hannibal se hallaba sentado en el sillón de cuero perteneciente a la Dra. Bedelia. Él se veía sereno en su sesión. La rubia estaba sentada frente a él, tranquila como siempre mientras lo observaba. Ya había transcurrido diez minutos de la sesión.

–¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Hannibal? -preguntó para hacerle hablar.

–Muy bien, gracias -sonrió a su doctora-

–Ha pasado una semana desde que dejaste a Alana en el altar…

–No la deje -interrumpió-. Ambos nos dimos cuentas que iba a ser un error de nuestra parte.

Ella sonrió por la respuesta pero realmente debajo de la sonrisa, estaba haciendo una mueca que no se notaba al menos para alguien que no era tan observador.

–¿Qué hay sobre el hijo que tendrán? -Terminó su frase-

Hannibal le veía fijamente, agacho la vista para parpadear, apretó los labios para meditar su respuesta. Recordando las palabras de Will antes que aborde el avión y después en el.

–Es mi hijo -levantó su rostro para que la rubia lo observe-. Me haré cargo de él –Por un momento vio en lugar de la mujer a Will con sus jeans mal gastados con su camisa de cuadros azules y en su mano derecha su copa de Whisky-. Siempre quise tener una familia y es mi sueño cumplirlo –cerro los ojos suspirando y al abrirlos la imagen de su ex prometido ya no estaba.

–Es tu deber cuidar de él -corrigió Bedelia- ya que no te casaste con la doctora Bloom –ladeo su cabeza analizando al hombre que nuevamente tomaba su postura seria- o ¿es qué planeas volver a casarte con ella para darle una familia? –Hannibal negó con la cabeza- entonces, ¿por qué mencionas que es tu sueño formar una familia si no vas a estar con ella?

–No es necesario que me case con Alana para darle una familia -respondió cruzando su pierna y apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en el regazo del sillón-

–¿Con quién la formarías con otra mujer… -hizo una pausa para mover un mechón rubio que había caído sobre su hombro para dejarlo detrás de este- o con un hombre? -reanudo la pregunta- Nunca hablamos de tu preferencia sexual.

–Formaré una vida con quien yo me sienta a gusto -sonrió- sin importar géneros –detrás de su doctora miró la silueta de Will pero uno joven. De la época que lo conoció. Eso borro su sonrisa dejando un rostro serio que en los ojos reflejaban tristeza.

–¿Y qué hay sobre Will? -preguntó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre él-

–… -Hannibal desvió la mirada unos segundos hacia la pared. Respiro profundamente para posar nuevamente sus ojos avellanados sobre los azules- ¿Qué hay con él? -no quería admitir que aún le dolía su partida ni frente a sí mismo.

–También ha pasado una semana desde que no alcanzaste a su avión. ¿Cómo te sientes? -respondió

–… -guardo silencio otro momento- Confundido -contesto finalmente-. No sé porque lo fui a buscar –mintió- a pesar que nuestro amor murió –no sabía si realmente fue lo que paso. Y sí es así, ambos lo asesinaron. Nunca aceptaría la culpa.

–Sí lo hubieras alcanzado -se cruzó de piernas- ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

–No lo sé -respondió de manera seria con una sonrisa que creo levantan un poco la comisura de sus labios. Lo hacía mientras que por dentro volvió a sentir el dolor del rechazo de Will cuando lo fue a buscar. Nadie más sabía sobre ese momento bochornoso y jamás lo iba a decir. Un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba si es necesario-. Tal vez le hubiera dicho que regresemos y luego seríamos pareja de nuevo –tuerce el labio- o simplemente nada.

Bedelia analizaba a Hannibal sospechaba que algo le ocultaba pero no le iba a preguntar hasta que él diera señal de que se le haga.

–Hemos acabado la sesión -mencionó mirando su reloj para luego ponerse de pie caminando de forma elegante hacia la puerta-

Lecter camino hacia ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Solo olvide decirte, que Jack me contrato para reemplazar a Will en su trabajo -comento al salir- adiós –cerró.

xXx

Tras haberse separado de Will, el doctor Hannibal Lecter trataba de reanudar su vida como siempre, como hizo cuando sus padres murieron y posteriormente, con su hermana. Cruzaba las calles donde alguna vez anduvo con Will de la mano pero evitaba el parque donde se conocieron y pasar en la puerta de la que una vez fue casa de ambos.

Solo atravesaba frente a ellos cuando necesitaba buscar a Will, cuando quería revivir los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos. Pasaba de manera lenta sobre su auto como lo hizo en el parque tras encontrarse la primera vez con él; quería volverse a cruzar con el castaño y ver su dulce sonrisa saludándolo, hablándole como si fuera la primera vez antes de todo. Cuando era joven lo hacía con la esperanza de encontrarlo para conversar con el motivo de: "salve a tu perro, ¿recuerdas?". Ahora era con la esperanza de escucharle decir: "hola amor, te he extrañado mucho".

El entendía que no oiría esas palabras de nuevo. Por lo que se ponía a llorar sin desearlo. Solo sentía las lágrimas derramar por sus mejillas. Se estacionó frente a la casa que fue el hogar de ambos hasta que sintiera que sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, pero una punzada en el pecho estaba quedándose.

Hannibal Lecter tiene dinero, herencia de sus padres y de su trabajo, puede comprarse una casa o un departamento pero decidió quedarse un tiempo con sus tíos. Robert conocía su sobrino entendía que buscaba consuelo sin pedirlo como cuando era niño; por ello, estaba en su casa. No lo saco. No tenía porque. Solo le apoyaba con palabras porque aunque Hannibal no aceptada sus sentimientos, Robert podía verlos.

–Hannibal -dijo Murasaki al verle entrar por la puerta- tengo entradas para la opera. ¿Te apetece acompañarme? –Mira a su esposo que se encontraba en el sillón leyendo sobre la mitología griega- tu tío Robert dice que tiene trabajo.

–Gracias, Madam -respondió con una dulce sonrisa besando su mano- me encantaría.

–Entonces llamaré a Alana para confirmar -respondió con alegría quería que su sobrino retomé la idea de casarse con ella.

–Ah… -Hannibal no quería verla- pero debo decirle que he de declinar, esta vez -la japonesa se giró hacia él, arrugando el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué? -preguntó mientras su marido alzaba la vista del libro.

–Porque iré a las oficinas del FBI para hablar con Jack para coordinarnos y de esa forma, mi cooperación con él no perjudique mis funciones con mis pacientes -respondió.

–Pero… -ella quería insistir-

–Crawford llamó -interrumpió su tío cambiando la página de su libro- dijo que te espera a las cinco en su oficina –ya casi era la hora y no sabía si mentía para salvarle-. Además te busca Leonard Brauser.

–¿Quién? -Hannibal nunca había escuchado ese nombre-

Su tío puso un separador para marcar la página donde se quedó, cerró el libro para luego asentarlo en la mesa de noche que estaba junto al sofá. Se cruzó de piernas enderezándose.

–El abogado de Will -respondió de manera tranquila mirando a su sobrino que estaba sorprendido por la respuesta- quiere saber si vas a comprar tu parte de la casa o se la vas a vender –Hannibal no sabía si quedársela- que es importante que te comuniques para negociarlo. Me dejo el número…

–¿De Will? -trato de ocultar su emoción interrumpiendo-

–No –respondió-. De su abogado.

–Gracias, por decirme… -su desilusión era obvia- me iré a preparar para ir a ver a Jack –se veía sombrío-. Con permiso -paso de largo abandonando la sala.

xXxX

Una hora más tarde se encontraba frente al escritorio de Jack, el hombre le miraba serio mientras golpeaba su pluma contra su escritorio de madera. Hannibal estaba sentado frente a él con las piernas cruzadas posando su cabeza cobre su palma derecha.

–Me da gusto contar con su apoyo Dr. Lecter -dijo el hombre de color- luego que Will se fue… -expulso aire por la nariz y lo miro serio. Hannibal se acordarse como su ex prometido decía que Jack le recordaba a los toros cuando estaban por atacar a los toreros. Ahora miraba la curiosa analogía- por razones que todos conocemos –el hombre trataba de controlar su enojo hacia el médico-. Necesitamos un nuevo asesor en criminología, y usted, es el segundo lugar en esa área. Luego de Will, claro.

–Lo se -respondió Hannibal-. Puedo trabajar con ello.

–También ¿podrá trabajar con la Doctora Bloom? -preguntó mirándole haciendo para tras su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento- perdón, aun le llamo con su apellido de casada –Hannibal se daba cuenta que aún estaba enfadado- o es que ¿debo llamarle Doctora Alana Lecter? –esa pregunta le confirmó.

–No, porque no estamos casados ni lo estaremos -respondió de manera tranquila. Sabía que todos lo iban a criticar o agredir-. Su apellido de soltera es Dhavernas creo que puedes llamarla de esa forma.

–Muy bien -respondió-. Doctor Lecter, le seré sincero –se balanceaba sobre su silla que tenía ruedillas en las patas- no solo me preocupa la tensión que haya con la Dra. Dhavernas –el psiquiatra solo escuchaba mientras el hombre se inclinaba sobre su escritorio para acercarse- sí no que también con el equipo de trabajo.

–Lo entiendo -mencionó el rubio.

–Will era una persona muy querida por sus amigos -decía de manera tranquila-. Mi equipo me confeso que no lo querían cerca por las razones que ya discutimos –aporreó las palmas de su mano contra su escritorio levantándose de golpe. Hannibal se impresionó por aquella acción-. ¡Incluso yo no puedo verle luego de que se atrevió a decirme que le dolía lo que le hizo a Will –el mayor solo agacho su vista- frente a él que estaba hospitalizado y sin despertar! –Lecter sintió un dolor en su pecho. Apretó los labios- Pero… -Jack se dejó caer en su asiento con un largo bufido siguiéndole por un suspiro- Somos profesionales –el doctor afirmo- Aun así, ¿acepta trabajar bajo esas condiciones?

–Por supuesto, -sonrió levantándose- somos adultos y profesionales. Tenemos que lidiar con problemas triviales de la vida -se abrochó el saco-. Sí los animales pueden convivir con sus depredadores ¿por qué el hombre no?

–Nosotros no somos sus depredadores, doctor -respondió Jack fruncido al mismo tiempo que se levantaba frente a la sonrisa cínica de Hannibal.

–Tú actitud y tu advertencia, me dicen lo contrario –metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de a cuadros al mismo tiempo que el hombre de color camino alrededor de su escritorio para ver al doctor- ¿puedo empezar ahora? -ladeo su cuerpo hacia su lado derecho donde se encontraba su nuevo jefe.

–Si se siente listo -se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho-

–Lo estoy, Jack -Respondió extendiendo su mano-. Siempre lo estoy.

Jack dudo unos segundos tomar la mano del doctor, ya que no solo significaría el cierre de un trato; sí no que también de una tregua o perdón entre ellos. Hannibal por caballerosidad no bajo su mano, quería mostrarse civilizado. Jack torció sus labios dejando escapar un gruñido parecido a un hijo que era regañado por su madre, aceptó estrechar su mano con Hannibal.

Hannibal pensó que tal vez en un futuro muy cercano, ellos volverían a tener la misma confianza de antes. De esa forma podría tener noticias sobre Will por la propia voz de Jack.

xXxX

–Me maravilla lo que cae en nosotros a movernos en una habitación -mencionó Hannibal acercándose detrás de Beverly que examinaba una muestras de ADN. En el laboratorio de evidencias.

–Lección aprendida del deterioro celular -ella no le prestaba atención estaba concentrada en las muestras que tenía frente a ella- por eso uso bata, guantes y gafas -miró al hombre que no vestía eso- para no contaminar.

–Mil disculpas -se dio cuenta de su error- aun no me dan una bata y me desagrada usar ajenas.

–Disfruta el mundo mientras lo tengamos -ella se refería a Will que ya no estaba más en Baltimore- y devuelven un poco -ahora miraba al rubio con sus ojos negros.

Hannibal era un hombre inteligente por eso entendió la analogía que ella le dijo. Que solo vio el amor de Will como una célula hasta que se desprendió de él. Sin que le hubiera devuelto la misma cantidad de amor.

–Cuando puedo intento dejar una marca indeleble adonde quiera que voy -respondió pensando en las sonrisas que el ex agente del FBI le entregaba todos los días cuando el mayor le demostraba cuanto lo amaba… en ese entonces. Sabía que los buenos recuerdos nunca se borrarían de la memoria de Will. Katz solo le torció los labios.

–Hay cicatrices que no se borran y no son necesariamente físicas -Beverly mencionó el accidente de Will que le dejo la cara marcada pero lo más doloroso para él, lo que le llevó al hospital y vivir en Francia fue la traición del hombre que amaba. Hannibal agacho su vista apretando los labios- Y esperemos que no con su ADN… -le miro de nuevo- oh, espere. El bebé que tendrá con la doctora Bloom es una muestra de ello… -hizo una pausa volteando su rostro hacia él, alzando la ceja derecha- de su ADN.

Posteriormente, le dio la espalda. Hannibal seguía con la misma pose. Alzo nuevamente la vista para ver donde se dirigía la silueta de la mujer, metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estarás enojada conmigo? -le preguntó siguiéndola a la otra habitación

–Quizás deberías de pensar en cuanto tiempo él estará enojado o regresará -respondió- ese es el único enojo que le debería importar.

–Lo hago con frecuencia… -murmuró ladea su cuerpo para recargarse en la pared respiró lentamente- pero tú y yo trabajaremos juntos ahora por lo que debemos llevarnos como antes.

–Sí, -contestó- pero antes nos llevábamos por Will y ahora convivir en esto es sólo una formalidad. Nadie espera… -respiro despacio para controlarse- seguir compartiendo amistad con usted, otra vez. –la oriental tocó los instrumentos del laboratorio- y Will Graham, no es la excepción.

Hannibal lo sabía.

–Se decepcionará -Hannibal era orgulloso en cuanto a la amistad. Él se hizo amigo de esta gente rara (como les llamaba); por Will. No le interesaba ser su amigo pero ser rechazado por ellos era inconcebible. Ellos eran los que tendrían que rogarle por la amistad-.

Camino hacia ella observando como sacaba las muestras de un guardarropa de un sospechoso vinculado en un caso de asesino.

–La belleza de lo que usted hace señorita Katz está en su precisión -el halago siempre servía y más con las mujeres para el acercamiento-. Será su evidencia lo que condene a Will Graham -Necesitaba tener a Beverly de su lado para saber que tanto conocía de la despedida con él, además el doctor Lecter quería estar al corriente de cómo se encontraba Will.

Beverly lo miró nuevamente en silencio, tratando de analizar o simplemente para buscar las mejores palabras que no suenen a ofensa.

–Bueno encontré suficiente -lo pico con fuerza el pecho- No hay necesidad de inferir, -se giró nuevamente para evitar al doctor. Alejándose de él hacia otro lado de la habitación- intuir o confiar.

–Mucho más simple que la psiquiatría -nuevamente la siguió sigiloso como un gato.

Bevervely respiraba cada vez más rápido con un corto tiempo entre una exhalación y otra. Estaba por quebrarse ante la presencia del hombre que daño a su amigo.

–Hago lo posible para entender donde esta Will -finalmente el rubio fue al punto. La mujer trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo no soportaba que después de lo que le hizo quisiera verle.- y te preguntarás ¿Por qué? –la mujer giro su cabeza sorprendida de que le adivinaran el pensamiento, encontrando a un doctor Lecter con la mirada triste mirando el piso-

–Usted debía protegerlo y amarlo -murmuro en un tono frío- pero no cumplió con eso.

–¿De mí? -poso su dedo índice sobre su propio pecho para señalarse

–¡Sí! -respondió afirmando con la cabeza- No estoy enfadada con usted –mentía y él lo sabía- no más de lo que estoy -la observaba- conmigo misma. A todos se nos escapó, fuese lo que fuese -ella sospechaba de esa infidelidad y no dijo nada. Ni con las pruebas. No quería dañarlo; solo quería creer que ella mal interpretó todo, que era una mentira lo que veía-

–Pero no todos son sospechosos… -el rubio movió su cabeza mirando para otro lado no quería admitir su culpa-

Ella le vio enfadada negando con la cabeza. No podía creer que siga negando esa realidad.

–Usted ya no es sospechoso… -sentía su garganta rasposa- solo es el hombre que terminó con él y de esa forma le ayudo, a que sea un nuevo Will Graham -sus lágrimas brotaron-. Y estoy enfada conmigo no solo por callar… -apretó sus labios tratando de contener las lágrimas de rabia- ¡Por qué si hubiera sabido –levantó el volumen de su voz- que usted iba hacerle esto, hubiera luchado por su amor! ¡Yo sí lo amaba! –Aporreo la palma de su mano contra la mesa de metal de tan enfadada que estaba- ¡Pensé que usted le hacía feliz pero no! –le señalo con el dedo mientras Hannibal le miraba directo a los ojos con una cara seria que no demostraba nada de culpa ante ella o ante cualquier persona-

–¡Pensé que usted lo amaba como él a usted! -le pegaba en el pecho con las manos hechas puños. El hombre no la apartó porque sabía que se lo merecía- ¡Will no confiaba en las personas por traicioneras! ¡Él hizo todo para que usted esté feliz y usted nunca se lo agradeció o se lo retribuyo! -Beverly sentía desahogarse. Se separó de él empujándolo con las palmas de las manos y con lágrimas en los ojos-

–Lo mejor que ha hecho Will con su vida es sacarlo a usted –en su mirada se notaba un odio hacia el hombre que tenía frente a ella- porque otra persona será su nueva felicidad y a usted… -hizo una pausa negando con su cabeza mientras se tranquilizaba- lo olvidará así de rápido –trono sus dedos para luego cruzar de su lado abandonándolo en la habitación.

A Hannibal Lecter le dolió más lo último que le dijeron que los golpes que recibió de Beverly Katz. Era cierto, Will encontrará a alguien mejor que no le hará lo mismo. Se agarró el pecho, sentía un dolor.

–¿Un infarto? -murmuró respirando agitado con los ojos cerrados. El corazón le dolía mucho.

Salió de las oficinas del FBI para ir a casa de sus tíos, escuchar música clásica para relajarse. Eso era lo que necesitaba. A primera hora iría al médico para que le revisen su salud.

xXxX

Al día siguiente, luego de ir al médico. Hannibal se dirigió a su consultorio donde almorzó lo que se preparó antes de salir de casa de sus tíos. No tenía consulta para esa hora, ya que no sabía exactamente el tiempo que tardaría en el hospital por eso se extrañó que llamaran a su puerta.

Caminó hacia su puerta y al abrirla, se encontró a la persona que no pensó ver por un tiempo.

–¿Interrumpo? -le pregunto con una sonrisa.

–No, adelante -se hizo a un lado para que entre al consultorio-. Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–… -respiro hondo- vine a hablar de nosotros Hannibal.

–Lo entiendo -señaló con la vista el sillón frente a él-. Pensé que aún no estabas lista para eso.

–Es ahora o nunca, antes que las cosas se compliquen más -Alana puso detrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello oscuro ondulado antes de sentarse. Se acomodó la falda de su vestido negro con flores rojas antes de hablar- ¿estabas comiendo? -olio el leve aroma de yerba buena combina con especias. Se tapó los labios por ello.

–Sí, estaba por almorzar -observó su reacción-. Perdón, ¿gustas? ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Cerveza? -se levantó para servirle.

–No… -negó levantando su mano para detenerlo- Son mis nauseas, la yerbabuena me lo provoca -se explicó-. Recuerda que estoy embarazada. No puedo beber alcohol. –rio de manera suave.

–Es verdad… -Hannibal regreso a su asiento- y de mí… -nuevamente las palabras de Will venían a su cabeza.

–Ya no te hace feliz, la noticia de ser padre, ¿verdad? -ella pudo ver su reacción-

–¿Qué? ¡No! -contestó volviéndose a levantar de golpe- ¡Quiero ser padre! ¡Quiero sostener al hijo que es fruto de nuestra relación!

Ella se sintió feliz al oírlo. Alana temía que Hannibal ya no quisiera a su bebé luego de todo lo que ha pasado por la irresponsabilidad de ambos.

–Hannibal -lo llamó en un tono dulce para tranquilizarlo- como sabes estoy divorciándome –el rubio asintió con la cabeza- y por ello, estoy en una disputa con Cidfry por la custodia de Abigail –Lecter se volvió a sentar observándola. Notó que estaba por llorar-. Quiero quedarme con mi hija y este bebé –se agarró el vientre con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda cubría su boca-.

–Lo sé Alana -mencionó en un tono seco.

–Yo no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros -mencionó la mujer-. Me dejaste en el altar pero no alcanzaste a Will…

El mayor se levantó de su asiento para servirse una copa de vino y a su visita, o mejor dicho ex amante una copa de agua mineral que siempre tenía junto a sus vinos.

–Tú me dijiste que vaya por él, así que no digas que te deje apropósito -se molestó por el comentario-. Aquí tienes –le entregó su bebida.

–Gracias –tomó la copa entre sus dedos, cruzándose con los de él en una leve acaricia. Recordó como esos dedos le tocaron su cuerpo- Es verdad -miro a Lecter-. Supe que trabajaras con Jack.

–Sí, espero que no tengas problemas con eso -ladeo su rostro mirando a la morena- porque al parecer el resto del equipo sí.

–Lo mismo ocurre conmigo… -baja su mirada haciendo un sonido de risa con la garganta pero era una risa nerviosa- Ellos me toleran un poco… -Alana volvió a alzar su rostro- Tal vez… piensan que lo que me pasa es castigo por lo que le hice a mi amigo.

–Todos los involucrados estamos siendo castigados por la sociedad -responde bebiendo un poco de vino de su copa.

–Sí -poso sus ojos en su reflejo del líquido burbujeante de su copa- Por eso, creo que es mejor no vernos por un tiempo –realmente no se habían visto hasta este momento- hasta que tenga los resultados del dictamen del juez con la custodia, pero te seguiré informando sobre nuestro hijo. Así mismo, nos damos el tiempo para sanar heridas y saber si debemos continuar con el otro.

Hannibal estaba de acuerdo con ello. Solo necesita eso, tiempo. Para sanar heridas y buscar la felicidad.

–Creo que podemos hacer eso -sonrió a su ex amante alzando su copa para brindar en el aire.

xXxX

Había pasado un poco de tiempo, otra nueva semana estaba por consumirse. Medio mes de lo ocurrido y Hannibal parecía haber superado todo. Seguía con sus pacientes, trabajando con Jack en casos. Incluso entre el montón de papeleo extendido sobre el escritorio de caoba, se hallaban anuncios de casas para comprar.

–¿Por qué no te quedas con la otra? -preguntó la dama oriental abrazándolo por la espalda al entrar al consultorio.

–Usted madame siempre tan sigilosa y elegante como un bello felino -posó su mano sobre la mano delicada de la asiática que estaba sobre su hombro- ¿quedarme con esa casa? -Sonrió- ¿por qué he de quedarme con una casa que apesta a perro y a humedad? -Giró suavemente su rostro para verle- Tenía que limpiar la casa un mínimo de tres veces al día –se levantó de su asiento besando la mano de su tía- para ocultar el olor de pescado y del pulgoso que siempre acompañaba a él.

Ya no lo llamaba por su nombre. La mujer hizo un gesto de repugnancia solo en imaginar el olor, incluso se tapó la nariz de forma delicada colocando su mano levemente cerrada sobre sus labios para que su dedo índice y anular cubran sus orificios nasales.

–Oh, mi pobre Hannibal -acaricio su mejilla con su mano libre de su agarre. Su rostro mostraba preocupación- tú que tienes una nariz delicada ante los olores… -con su dedo índice tocó esa pequeña cicatriz que tenía sobre el arco de su nariz producto del accidente donde murieron sus padres- ¿Cuánto habrás soportado?

–Al menos hice que deje de usar esa asquerosa loción de barco que le gustaba -frunció el ceño junto con el arco de su nariz en solo recordar ese aroma-. No es como el aroma de una bella mujer, -la tomó de la cintura para acercar su rostro al cuello blanco de la dama para sentir la combinación primaveral que emanaba su perfume- o como mi lady Murasaki –sonrió separándose de ella, quien mostraba un suave tono rosa en sus mejillas- que se baña en flores para quedarse con la fragancia de ellas.

–Tú siempre me haces sonrojar -saco un abanico de su bolso negro. Al abrirlo se veía un paisaje japonés de fondo a una pareja de enamorados bajo unos cerezos observando aquella vista-. Me alegró que seas el mismo coqueto de siempre –cubrió la mitad de su cara con el abanico, solo permitió ver sus ojos negros.

–Y usted, la misma madame que me permite jugar a seducirla -retrocedió un paso- a pesar que mi tío esta frente a ella –tomo uno de sus papeles-.

–Eres un hombre romántico, -caminó por delante del escritorio pasando su mano sobre él- espontaneo, responsable -acarició con su dedo índice la mano extendida de Hannibal sobre un papel que cubrió con la palma de la misma- y atrevido. -ronroneó en un tono sexual.

–¿Qué? -Hannibal parpadeo como si se hubiera perdido en un sueño-

–Jaja -tapo sus labios rojos con la misma mano que le acariciaba para ocultar su risa- ¿finges no haberme escuchado para que lo repita?

–Ah… -separo sus labios tratando de pronunciar una palabra pero lo cambio por una sonrisa. Con ambas manos tomó la mano derecha de Murasaki, la beso para luego bajarla sobre su pecho- mi querida tía, mi querida Lady Murasaki. Usted ya me conoce.

Ella sintió los latidos de Hannibal acelerados. En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación por ello, nunca había sentido que los latidos de aquel hombre o de cualquier persona estuvieran así. Tan poco sabía que una semana antes su sobrino se hizo análisis. Lecter lo notó y rápido la soltó. Sin dejar de verle bajo sus propias manos a revolver los papeles o tratar de acomodarlos. Ella con la ayuda de su abanico miró de reojo los documentos. Detuvo su abaniqueo al leer uno, finalmente vio al rubio.

–¿Planeas regresar con Alana? -le preguntó de manera directa en un tono de seriedad

–No, por el momento no lo estoy planeado -respondió del mismo modo-. Ambos acabamos de salir de relaciones de bastante tiempo, necesitamos tiempo para reponernos de ello. Además que ella está pasando por un problema legal sobre la custodia de Abigail, así queremos comprobar sí podemos seguir juntos o no -explicó-.

–¿Tú lo deseas? -nuevamente esa pregunta.

–Quiero formar mi familia -sonríe- como en la que fui criado con mis padres y por ustedes.

–¿Por qué no formarla con alguien más? Si no quieres estar con ella, puedes conseguir una cita con otra persona para eso -Hannibal se sintió hablando con Bedelia por lo que solo vio a su tía.

–Por eso tenemos que esperar un tiempo para ver cómo cambian las cosas -camino hacia un estante para sacar una botella de vino y servirlo en dos copas-. El tiempo nos dirá si estamos listos para continuar por caminos separados o seguir con el mismo que forjamos.

Por un momento ella pensó que no hablaba de Alana.

–¿Regresarás con Will? -nuevamente fue directo al punto. El doctor dejo de servir el vino unos segundos, finalmente retomó su labor.

–No… -contestó entregando su copa a la mujer- ¿Por qué he de regresar con alguien en el que desperdicie tiempo? –el lituano quería dejar claro que ya superó todo lo relacionado con Will.

Murasaki sonrió aceptado la copa entre sus manos.

–Entonces, no veo ningún motivo para que no quieras tener citas -le comentó-.

–Ya te dije que por respeto a Alana -insistió-. Mira a tu alrededor –ella lo hizo mientras bebía un corto trago-. No trabajo dentro de las oficinas del FBI porque todos me odian al hacer que Will… -Hannibal bebió un trago de su copa al sentir su garganta seca al pronunciarlo- por lo que paso –su tono serio, frío y tranquilo se cambió por uno de defraudado-. Imagina que pasaría si hago eso con Alana.

–La imagen ante todo -el afirmó haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza-. Sin embargo, eso no te importo al salir con ese…

–Estaba pasando mi crisis de la mediana edad -se excusó.

–Crisis que espero se haya acabo -se rio-

–Te lo puedo asegurar -choco su copa contra la de ella.

Murasaki abandonó la oficina de Hannibal tras beber esa copa. Al salir del edificio que le servía de consultorio miró por la ventana la silueta del hombre que desaparecía al verle partir. Ella sabía que su esposo Robert tenía razón. Su sobrino estaba escapando del recuerdo de Will Graham, ya que el documento que el psiquiatra miraba perdido estaba firmado por él.

xXxX

–Hannibal es alguien que no va a mostrar sentimientos ante otros -mencionó la rubia acomodándose la falda para poder sentarse frente al caballero-. A mí parecer, los considera debilidad.

–Desde que murió su hermana, no volvió a mostrar sentimientos en vez de eso… -el hombre suspiró antes de acercar sus labios a la taza de porcelana que contenía té de manzanilla que la doctora le entrego- se mantuvo alejado de todo, en silencio y con pesadillas.

–Y desde entonces es mí paciente -agregó bebiendo de su taza-. En las sesiones, es evidente que trata de ocultar algo importante sobre lo que paso en su relación con Will.

–Nunca me hablo de ello, solo llegó a mi casa con Alana pidiendo asilo que no negué. Me dijo que termino su relación, y eso fue todo. No quiso que le haga preguntas sobre el tema. Ni si quiera me dijo que la embarazó, hasta que entró el ex marido reclamando -comentó Robert Lecter que estaba de visita con la Dra. Du Maurier.

–Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces -mencionó en un tono delicado- ¿ha notado algún cambio?

–No -le miro directamente a los ojos azules-. Lo usual –se encogió de hombros-. Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, evita hablar del tema sobre todo del bebé y de Will.

–En la sesión de la semana pasada me confesó que en el trabajo lo odian por Will, pero sigue yendo ahí -miró al hombre del mismo modo.

–Su trabajo es en el consultorio, no va al FBI por lo mismo. Si lo necesitan, lo van a buscar ahí -mencionó-. A Hannibal le gusta ser el centro de atención para el bien o mal… admito que es mi culpa.

–No solo suya -cerró los ojos para seguir disfrutando de su té-. Además creo que sí necesita a Will, él ira a buscarlo en los lugares donde siempre estaba -Ellos tenían razón ya que siempre se paseaba por el parque donde Will y él se conocieron o por el rumbo de la casa de ambos- Hannibal -coloco su taza en su mesa de noche junto a su sillón en el que estaba sentada. Se cruzó de piernas- sabe en qué momentos ponerse triste, a quienes mostrar ese sentimiento y donde.

xXxX

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar… el doctor Hannibal Lecter se hallaba dentro de su consultorio, sentado frente a un sillón vació. Mirando que el reloj sobre su chimenea marcaba las siete y treinta. Su miraba se veía triste y entre sus manos el documento con la firma de Will. El papel resultó ser un reporte que el mismo Will escribió con su puño y letra. Lecter acariciaba la hoja soltando un largo suspiro. Esta era la hora de cuando Will Graham, su ex pareja de la vida lo visitaba a su consultorio como paciente. El realmente no había superado su pasado con él.

xXxX

–Estoy de acuerdo, Hannibal se cierra ante todos -Robert al igual que Bedelia dejo su taza de té a un lado- por eso, debería abrirse al menos con Will… -miro su reloj de bolsillo- de lo contrario lo perderá para siempre.

La rubia lo observaba tratando de analizarlo.

–¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué no con otra persona? -cuestionó al caballero.

–Porque he visto el amor reflejado en el rostro de mi sobrino, que me dice que es verdadero -respondió levantándose.

–¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó levantándose de igual forma, cruzándose sus brazos a la altura de los pechos y levantando la ceja derecha.

–He visto el rostro de mi hermana en él -contestó acomodándose el saco-. La cálida sonrisa y dulce mirada que ella ponía cuando hablaba de la persona que amaba.

–Necesitas más que eso, para asegurarte -extendió su mano hacia él.

–Para mí es prueba suficiente -la tomo entre las suyas acariciándola delicadamente.

–¿Y cómo es el amor reflejado en tu rostro? -sonrió de manera dulce.

–No lo sé. ¿Alguna vez lo viste reflejado en mi rostro cuando estoy con Murasaki? –respondió besando su mano.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

–No veo nada en ella -respondió sin apartar su mano- y en ti, solo duda.

Disfrute de la plática -Robert solo sonrió besando su mejilla para despedirse-. Algún día debemos salir como en los viejos tiempos.

–¿En los que salíamos con parejas o como pareja? -le preguntó acompañándolo a la puerta.

–Pensé que prometiste no salir con nadie más luego de quedar viuda ¿o me equivoco? -cruzó la puerta para quedar en la entrada de la casa.

–No te equivocas, pero solo somos amigos -le cerró la puerta luego sonrió apartándose de ella.

El caballero lituano solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Hace tantos años que conocía a la rubia que olvidaba como era ella cuando entraba en confianza con otra persona.

xXxX

Al día siguiente, Hannibal se fue directo al hospital a buscar sus resultados de su revisión médica. Ese día había ayunado. Le hicieron análisis generales. Encontró que estaba bien de salud aunque necesitaba escuchar a otro experto porque no quería admitir el verdadero motivo por el cual, su corazón le dolía.

Al salir del consultorio de su doctor se encontró con Bella Crawford que salía de su quimioterapia.

–Buenos días Doctor Lecter -Ella le saludo asiendo un ademan con la cabeza-

–Buenos días, señora Crawford -tomó su mano para saludar.

–Es raro encontrarlo por estos lugares -la mujer inició la conversación, ya que la última vez que se vieron fue en su cumpleaños cuando anunció el compromiso con Will. Antes de todas las desgracias- ¿está de visita con algún colega?

–Vine a una revisión médica -mencionó de manera tranquila y agradecido que al menos ella le traba igual que siempre-

–¿Se siente bien? -la mujer se sorprendió por esa respuesta ya que siempre ha sabido que el hombre frente a ella goza de excelente salud.

–Últimamente he sentido un dolor -se sinceró con ella- y quise tener un chequeo médico para prevenir cualquier mal.

–Sí, -la mujer agacho la mirada- no quiero que este en mi lugar… -suspiro- Will -Hannibal levanto ambas cejas al escuchar el nombre de su ex prometido- lo estuvo un tiempo.

El doctor Lecter no pudo evitar sorprenderse sobre esa confesión. ¿Will estaba enfermo baja sus propias narices? Hannibal pudo detectar el cáncer de Bella con solo oler su aroma pero con Will… ¿no? ¿Cuándo se enfermó? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Se curó? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, se sintió mareado con el dolor de pecho atacando al mismo tiempo. Trato de disimular con la mujer, al ponerse recto en su postura, con una mirada seria que parecía analizar a la persona.

–Sí, es una pena lo que le paso a Will -respondió Hannibal tratando de sacarle información- por suerte se vio a tiempo.

–¿Entonces usted estaba enterado? -la mujer parpadeo.

El hombre afirmo con la cabeza

–Fuimos pareja… -sintió un nudo en la garganta al pronunciarlo- tenía que enterarme, tarde o temprano. Ya que necesitaba mi apoyo.

–Tiene razón, se lo dije a él su consejo que me dio -sonrió levemente-. Igual pensaba en no decirle nada a Jack hasta ver si tiene solución pero usted me dijo que tenía que decirle a mi esposo… -tomo su propia mano donde estaba su sortija de matrimonio posándola sobre su pecho para acariciar su anillo- para que él me sostenga en todo momento para no rendirme.

–… -Hannibal se mantuvo en silencio pensando porque Will no hizo lo mismo- ¿qué respondió él?

–¿No le dijo su respuesta? -el negó con la cabeza- No quería que sufra otra perdida, porque usted no es tan fuerte como nos hace creer. Sí Will no tenía cura, dejaría que usted se aleje para seguir con su vida -Hannibal sentía que el nudo de su garganta lo asfixiaba y que su corazón estaba por explotar-. Por eso cuando paso lo de Alana, Will aún seguía en su tratamiento…

El rubio se mantenía en su misma postura.

–No le pregunte nada… pero -¿ella estaba haciendo pausas dramáticas o era la forma en que Hannibal percibía la realidad de la frase?- supuse que ese fue el motivo por el cual Will no lucho por usted.

Hannibal sintió una rabia enorme invadiéndole. Hizo un puño con sus manos, trago saliva y se mordió los labios para no expresar su enojo frente a la inocente mujer. ¿Todo lo que paso fue culpa de Will? Todo el mundo lo señala a él como culpable pero realmente fue Will.

–Eventualmente, descubrí su enfermedad -mintió-

–Entonces… no sirvió el consejo que usted me dio -Hannibal sentía su orgullo quebrantarse por cada palabra que Bella decía- porque me dijo que la prueba de que Jack me ama incondicionalmente es quedarse a mi lado en estos momentos.

–También hay una diferencia entre lastima… -se trataba de excusar.

Bella lo abofeteo frente a las personas que cruzaban alrededor de ellos. Se sintió ofendida por ese comentario.

–Jack no es como usted -le reclamó-. Mi marido me ama como a usted lo odia.

El doctor Lecter exhalo aire por la nariz para luego salir de ahí pasando de largo a la mujer de color. No supo de qué se trataba la enfermedad y sí Will estaba curado. En ese momento estaba tan enfadado que no sabía con quién exactamente. Incluso su enojo hizo que olvidará su dolor.

Ahora quería respuestas de todo. Ahora era cuando más quería saber de él y que otro le ocultó. Necesitaba ver a Will.


End file.
